1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to communication systems, and more particularly to a gateway device and method for maintaining a communication connection.
2. Description of Related Art
A gateway device, in telecommunications, is a network node device equipped for interfacing with another network that uses different Internet protocols. The gateway device may include a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) card, and a VoIP control card.
However, a communication connection between the communication provider and the communication receiver, may be disconnected if the VoIP card of the gateway device fails to function. This gateway device is thus insecure, leading to disconnection of the communication connection.